Of God's and Mortals
by lilies
Summary: A war in heaven and in earth. Can a love that was lost be found again? BriseisAchilles
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey guys! I'm back! This story is about a war in the heavenly kingdom and here on earth. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: All in the Past

The war was finally over. There was peace for now, the rain washed all traces of blood that was spilt because of man's own greed. Women and children grieving over there loss, while other's are waiting for their loved ones doom. Briseis smiled upon seeing one family embracing one another, happy to see each other again. Helen came running down to Paris with open arms, ready to receive him. Briseis felt her heart ached; his final word's ringing back to her mind "_You give me peace in a lifetime of war." _A tear rolled down her cheeks when a soft hand wiped it away. Briseis looked up to see Andromache holding Astyanax in her arms. Astyanax was all Andromaches have had left to live for.

"Shed no tears no more, Briseis. Enough tears had wiped away our beloved Trojan soldier's blood"

Briseis felt deeply sorry for Andromache and got her into a deep hug. When Astyanax wailed and started squirming from Andromache's arms. "I should leave now. If you ever need me I'll be at my tent."

With one last hug Andromache left. Now, each and everyone were starting to return to back to their tents, some with heavy hearts while others were pleased. There was silence once again, the roaring of the sea increasing, inviting Briseis for a deep. She was all alone once again. The silence seemed to consume her every being. Deciding that she need some air she sat on a nearby rock, not to far away from the sea. She closed her eyes as the scent of the sea entered her nostrils. All of it reminded her as she became a slave to an enemy's guest and lover.

"Briseis?"

Briseis snapped her eyes open and turned around to see Paris concerned face.

"Come inside, Briseis. It is cold out here and inside it is warm and there are food laid out at the table." But Briseis remained huddled at the rock as she hugged her knees and shook a little bit. "The coldness…It reminds me of how the world really is…cold."

"Briseis, come with me." Paris stretched out his hand as he came closer to Briseis. But, Briseis just ignored his gesture and continued looking at the horizon.

"This is not about Achilles is it?" Briseis turned to look at Paris, with wide eyes. Somehow she managed to give Paris a small smile, but disappeared quickly as she spoke. "It is not about him. It never is, never was, never will."

"Then shall you come in now?"

"Later."

Paris gave a sigh and left Briseis sitting there out in the cold beach. The wind blew, caressing her cheeks. It was indeed cold, but Briseis could feel nothing more than deep sorrow and pain.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?"

Briseis turned to look at the owner's voice, as she squinted her eyes because of the light that was somehow radiating from him.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the great Zeus!"

"Zeus?" Briseis got down from the rock and knelt before him. Zeus gave out a hearty laugh. "That is why the God's favor you, Briseis."

"What do you mean?"

"You respect all of them, including Ares."

"All God's should be respected and feared."

"Very well said, that is why I am here to grant you happiness once more."

"Happiness?"

"You were happy when you were in Achilles arms. Achilles, a great threat to your own country, yet you loved him so much." Zeus watched as Briseis lowered her gaze. "But loving your enemies does not make you a traitor, but rather a savior."

"How can be I be a savior loving my own enemy?" Briseis kept her gaze low.

"If it wasn't for you Achilles would never have left Troy, knowing that he has you and for that you may have saved your Trojan people. But because of man's thirst for blood everything came tumbling down. That is why I will bring Achilles back."

Briseis quickly looked up at Zeus, thinking if this was just a dream. But the pounding of her heart in her chest was very strong that it hurts inside telling her that this is not a dreamer's dream.

"But, you must give me something in return."

Briseis could feel hot tears in her eyes, knowing that this was indeed real. "Anything!"

"I want to build a great kingdom here in the mortal world and I want someone to watch it for me while I attend to my heavenly duties. What I am asking is that you will be my bride and my queen and I shall bring Achilles back as a promise."

"But…" Before Briseis could finish Zeus held out his hands to silence her. "I am not asking you to make a decision now. I shall wait till tomorrow. Meet me back at Troy's ruins at sun break." And with one harsh blow from the wind he was gone. Brisies stood up slowly, looking at the sky, searching for any sign of Zeus.

"Briseis?"

She turned around hoping that it was Zeus. But to her dismay it was just Paris.

"I'll go inside now, Paris."

Paris nodded and together they went inside their tent. With one last glance outside, it was dark and peaceful, an evening to put all those who are troubled to sleep, but Briseis had a feeling she can't sleep tonight.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1! Hope you like it. Pls. read and review! There will be more coming! Promise!


	2. Sacrifices

A/N: I wanna thank the following, Melissa Black13, Sara, Queen Arwen, Priestess of the Myrmidon for reviewing! Thank you so much! Well, as promised here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

Briseis laid awake at her make shift bed. Hundred's of thought came rushing to her mind, questioning Achilles love for her. _'Does he really love me? Or does he only think of me as something else?...just another girl to warm his bed.' _Briseis clutched her blanket tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as each word mocked her foolishness of even thinking that Achilles loved her. _'But he did tell me that I gave him peace in a lifetime of war. Didn't that meant something?' _Briseis opened her eyes as she gazed out on the empty space that surrounded her. The night was silent as she heard the crickets sing in the lonely night. She reached out to touch her neck, where her seashell necklace hung freely. She closed her eyes as she tried to visualize the night were she left him, the night were she wanted to ran away from him yet wanted to be soo close to him. _'If I have hurt you, it was not what I wanted.' _She wiped her cheeks as a tear came rolling down when a ray of light entered in her tent, telling her that it was already day break. She stood up, wrapped a warm cloak around her and left. She was relieved to see that there were no guard's or any familiar faces around. She was about to leave when she heard a light sob coming from Andromache's tent. She knew that Andromache was crying again for Hector's loss, so as with a heavy heart she left her camp and proceeded towards Troy. As she left the tunnel a warm sun greeted her as it shone brightly over some stones that are hovered over each other, which was used to be the great walls of Troy. She moved silently as so not to catch any attention of any Greeks.

"The Greeks have left everything, Briseis." Briseis spun around quickly and held out her dagger that she kept inside her robes. Zeus gave out a small laugh and touched the dagger, lowering it down. "No need to fear, Briseis. It's just me."

"Why do you want to help me? Don't you favor the Greeks among others? Where's Apollo? Has he abandoned his own people?"

"Apollo can't raise the dead, my dear. He pleaded me to help you, to give you back happiness and his people. And since I want to build a kingdom here…I agreed."

Briseis calmed down and stared hard at the floor. "Is Achilles the only one you can rise?"

Zeus looked at Briseis, a little confused. "Isn't he what you want?"

"Yes…but my heart tears apart to see Andromache crying. I want her to be happy; I want Astyanax to grow with a father, I want to see hope in peoples eyes once again as they have a leader to lead them…I want Hector back." Briseis closed her eyes as hot tears managed to escape. She knew that if she wishes Hector back she may never see Achilles again…forever. It is better to pick your own broken pieces of your heart than to pick others.

"No such greater sacrifice is too great, but to sacrifice your own heart for the others. For that I shall bring Hector back, but still you shall be my wife."

"Yes." Briseis nodded.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Zeus looked at Briseis, who just nodded in return. "Very well then, no one shall remember Hectors death, except for you. They shall only remember that Hector had escaped together with the other Trojan people. Now, close your eyes." Briseis obeyed. "Open them" As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see herself in a wonderful palace filled with servants running around and people walking pass by happily. She noticed to that she was wearing a very fine robe.

"Briseis."

Briseis halted in her position as she heard a warm voice calling her. A warm voice she never thought that she will never hear again as she was sacked out of Apollo's temple. She turned around slowly, her heart pounding fast. As she turned around she saw no one. Her brow's furrowed as she looked around franticly.

"Looking for someone, My Queen?"

Briseis spun around quickly as she saw Hector's laughing face, she jumped at him as she gave him a tight hug. "Woah. What's the matter, Briseis?"

"Nothing. It's just good to see you, Hector."

"As to you, Briseis."

Meanwhile at the heavenly kingdom of Zeus, Zeus was sitting on his mighty throne watching everything.

"Enjoying what you see, Zeus?"

Zeus looked up to see Apollo striding over to him. "What is it that you may want now, Apollo?"

"Nothing. Just a little thank you, Father. But I do remember telling you to resurrect Achilles alone."

"The poor girl had a heart that I can not find among mortals now."

"So, that is why you resurrected Achilles too?."

"Yes."

"But, father I am confused. Why did you not tell her?"

"Patience, Apollo. Patience."

Meanwhile at the lowest and darkest place someone was not too happy at all. The underworld was shaking like the fury he had inside him as he continued grumbling about.

"What seems to be the problem, My love?" Persephone asked as she emerged from the shadow to calm her shaking husband, Hades.

"Zeus! He had mocked me for the very last time!"

"What did he do now?"

"He had taken my most priced possession. He had taken Achilles and Hector far away from my grip! The two greatest warriors that have ever lived had lived once more! They were mine! And Zeus took them away!" Hades looked up above as if he could see Zeus from above. "Hear me Zeus! I shall strike you down If it is the last thing I do!"

A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Hades is pretty evil here and yup, Achilles is alive! You'll hear from him on the next chappie! PLs. read and review!


	3. Sweet Revenge

A/N: RC, Sara, Queen Arwen, Priestess of the Myrmidon, Melissa Black13 thank you all for reviewing! Appreciate it a lot! Well, here's chapter 3!

Ch.3

It was shining brightly that day. The wind blowing making the grass sway and praise the sun. Achilles was now back home, home were Thetis thought he would never return again. Though happy she may be doom always seem to find its way back to Achilles, to end his life and it would be soon that Achilles shall be unleashed in another war to fight for his glory and for the glory of others. Thetis watched his son as he paced around the shores, throwing stones to the sea every now and then. Thetis gave a small sigh and returned in making another sea shell necklace for him. Achilles grew tired of just pacing around and sat at a rock, just beside the sea. He gazed out on the sea, which was calm and refreshing. He took a large rock on the sand and threw it hard on the sea. The rock came flying high in the air and finally, took a plunge in the sea. His fury inside had never been put out ever since Hector killed his cousin, Patrocols. He remembered that night when they finally got in the city of Troy, he looked everywhere for Hector but unfortunately he was no where to be found. He swore to himself if he ever see Hector again he will rip out his heart and place it at the tip of the spear and making the spear stand outside for all the bird's to eat

"Thinking of revenge, I see."

Achilles quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at the speaker's neck. He was wearing a black armor that was pared with a black cloak. His face however was covered by the hood.

"Who are you?" Achilles asked coolly as he held his sword deepened

"Revenge is a dish best serve, fresh."

"Perhaps, you would prefer a piece of head." Achilles said, growing impatient.

"Patience, my friend. I am Hades, God of the Underworld."

Achilles looked at him from head to toes and immediately kept his sword. "What do you want, God of the Underworld? Did Agamemnon made a pack to you so that you could get my soul and bring it to him? I must warn you though; he never had accomplished anything or ever will. The only thing that pig is good at is making his head and stomach big."

"Agamemnon is right. You do not respect nor fear anyone but yourself."

"You want me to look at you and fear you, is that what you came here for?"

"Fear me, Achilles. For I can give and take what you want and needed the most."

"I have nothing more to live for. Take what you want, it is no value to me."

"And if I take your mother."

Achilles pointed his sword at Hades and said. "Then you shall be the first God I will slay." But Hades just laughed and continued. "I'm not going to take your mother, for what importance is she to me. I will not take anything from you, but I shall give you something…Immortality, Achilles. "

"I have brought Troy down already."

"Then bring it down again. Kings shall fear you and soldiers shall chant your name in the middle of the war asking for your guidance. Troy had been rebuilt for the past three years by King Aneon, sheltering the already battered Trojans." Achilles started to walk away when Hades continued. "Hector, killed your cousin and yet he lives. Every breath he takes is mocking you. You are looking for him, aren't you? He is there waiting for you. Let the boat man wait no longer for him. Kill him and you shall give honor to your cousin."

With that last word Achilles left. Hades smiled to himself _'the battle is beginning and you Zeus shall not stand long enough to see me rule.' _With that he disappeared. Thetis sat at her wooden chair as she knew what was to come. Achilles will not hesitate to march back to Troy and kill Hector. No, he shall finally rest when he kills Hector and no one can stop him.

(Troy)

The sun had now set as the moon rose and spread her stars to watch over the people. It was already supper and Briseis was seated at the high chair and beside her sat Paris and Helen. And at her right, a reserved seat that was for Zeus or rather King Aneon, was occupied by Hector and beside him sat Andromache. All of them were now seated quietly as they all talked about their mornings.

"Andromache, where is Astyanax?" Briseis asked.

"He fell asleep after running around the whole palace."

"I'm surprise you did not fell asleep after running around after him." Everyone gave out a cheerful laugh as Andromache answered. "Well, I did fell asleep after ward's when Hector came in and woke me up for supper."

"Really? Then why did you both came late? Are you sure that's all you did?" Paris said teasing his brother and his sister-in-law.

"Oh, Paris just leave them be. If I am correct you always come to supper late ever since dear Helen came." Briseis said, while Paris turned a little pink.

"Well said, Briseis. You should not be ashamed, Paris. Besides, pink is not your color at all."

Everyone laughed as Paris glared at Hector.

"So, where is Aneon?" Briseis asked looking at everyone who stopped laughing immediately and looked at her in disbelief.

"Did he not tell you where he went?" Hector was the one who asked first.

"No, he…was in a hurry." Briseis smiled at Hector, as she thought of something fast.

"He had time to tell his people and no time for his wife?" Hector asked Briseis.

"Well…you know him. It's always his people first before his wife." Briseis laughed nervously.

"Briseis, no matter how high your position is we all have to make sacrifices for the good of others." Hector said.

"I know, Hector." Briseis looked down as she remembered her wishing for Hector to be there instead of Achilles.

"He's going to make peace to Thessaly, Briseis. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Andromache said patting Briseis hands.

"Thank you Andromache." Briseis gave a smile to Androamche. "So, tell me again how we end up here. I love that story."

"Well, who wouldn't? It must be the night where you saw your night in shining armor." Helen said teasing Briseis. But, Briseis just looked at her confused.

"Don't you remember, Briseis? It was the night when Aneon came to offer us a bright future." Androamche said

"What did he offered to us?" Briseis asked.

"Are you feeling alright, Briseis? You seem rather pale." Paris asked a little bit concerned.

"I am fine, Paris."

"Well." Hector started. "He offered to rebuild the city of Troy for all of us to stay if he were to be the king. We agreed, seeing that our people need to be sheltered." Briseis nodded, when something stuck her. "Aneon…he's just a mortal like us, right?" Andromache gave out a laugh and said. "Of course, Briseis! What do you think of your own husband?"

"Well, a mortal of course. But, sometimes he's just somehow extraordinary."

"Well, men they have just something in them that makes them special to a woman's eyes." Helen said as she gave a kiss to Paris.

"Helen is right, Briseis." Andromache said while she hugged Hector's arms.

"Your right." Briseis nodded and looked at the couples who were happy in each other's arms. _'Your right.' _Briseis said again as she remembered Achilles. There was just something in him that nobody can see that makes him different among all other men she met.

A/N: That's chapter 3! Eventually, no one knows that Aneon is Zeus, but Briseis. Oh and Briseis does not know that Achilles is alive. So, Pls. read and review! Till' next time!


	4. It has Begun

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!

love-shannen- Nope, he does not. But, they will meet sooner or later.

Priestess of the Myrmidon- Thanx for the review!

Ch. 4- So it has Begun

It was the second day now that Briseis was known as a queen of Troy, as the sun beamed above her to glorify her glorious reign. Everyone was up and about, doing things that they usually do. Hector, who was known to substitute for the King when he is not present, was busy doing some paper work. Paris was teaching Helen how to handle the bow and to aim the arrow properly. Andromache and Briseis were settling themselves at the middle of the garden as they watched little Astyanax running around with his friends. The day was peaceful, there was no trouble in sight…or so they think.

"Hector! Hector!" A servant came through the door and instantly knelt before Hector and said while panting. "Greeks…on the shores of Troy….black sail."

"Black sail? Isn't that Achilles ship?" Hector asked the servant.

"I believe so, My Lord."

"Hector what should we do?" Hector's assistant, Neolus, asked.

Hector took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worst thing he might say. "Prepare for battle."

"But, how about the Queen?" Neolus asked, worried about Hector's quick decision.

"I will talk to her."

Neolus nodded and started giving orders and left together with the servant. Hector tidied his desk for a while and left to look for Briseis. When he finally reached the garden's he saw Briseis laughing along with his wife at the middle of the garden. He approached Briseis directly and gave Andromache a small kiss.

"I need to speak to Briseis alone."

"Oh, of course." Andromache called Astyanax and carried him off. Hector gave a small kiss to both of them before they left and returned his gaze back to Briseis. "The Greeks are here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, eventually no one was outside the walls. But, we must alert the people immediately."

"Perhaps, they want to talk." Briseis said.

Hector gave out a small laugh and said. "I know the Greeks well, Briseis and the last thing they would want to do is to have a talk."

"Oh, Hector they have another ruler now. It's not Agamemnon." Briseis reassured Hector

"Greeks will be Greeks, Briseis. No matter how many times they will change King's Greeks will still be the same. They would want to bring Troy down again and as far as I know the Myrmidon's are the only one's that was on sight."

"Myrmidon's? Where's the whole army of Greek?"

"Perhaps it is a trap. We must stay on guard, Briseis."

"What do you want me to do?"

"To alert the people and keep them ready for anything. I will take care of the army"

Briseis swallowed a lump in her throat. "Very well, may the God's be with you…and to all of us."

Meanwhile back at Troy's shores, which is now evaded by the Myrmidon's who are now setting there tents up. Achilles was inside his tent, sharpening his sword, when Eudorus came in. "My Lord, someone is here to see you."

Achilles looked at Eudoros. "Let him in."

Eudoros nodded and hold the flaps for the visitor to go inside. As he stand to his full height, Achilles eyes widen. "Odysseus?"

"You looked surprise to see me, Achilles."

"I was not expecting someone, more so you."

Odysseus sat himself to a nearby tool. "No blood on your sword. Are you saving your sword for Hector?"

"Hector can laze around all he wants, it will be his last."

"They didn't bother to rebuild the Temple of Apollo."

"Not only have the Trojans turn into cowards, But they have become lazy too.

"There must be a reason." Odysseus said, rubbing his chin.

"I will not stand around to talk. I will kill Hector."

"That is why you are here?"

"You know why I am here."

"Yes, I do. But, why not take Troy along with Hector?"

"Hades battle with Troy is his. My battle with Hector is mine alone."

"Hades!" Odysseus asked amused. "This is not a battle for God's. We are alone to fight this…Our own doom."

"I have no quarrel with Troy."

"Yes. But, Hector is one with Troy. You think that he would come out of his walls to fight you." Odysseus shook his head and gave out a small laugh. "He will hide in his city. You will have to smash Troy to get to him."

"If he hides in Troy, I will bring Troy down and find him." Achilles grabbed his sword and left the tent.

A/N: Well, that's ch.4! PLs. R&R!


	5. Traitor's

moony's number 1: Thanx for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

Priestess of the Myrmidon: Hey, so far you're the only one who keeps on reviewing every chapter! Thanks a lot! Hope to hear more from you!

Chapter 5- Traitor's

Everyone was ready to go to war, husbands leaving there crying wives and children holding unto their fathers.

"Hector, pls. don't go." Andromache pleaded as Hector readied his armor. "You have fought for Troy for many years now. You have the greatest battle ever. I almost lost you then. I don't know what to do if I ever lose you…I need you beside me, Astyanax need's you."

Hector turned to look at Andromache and wiped her wet cheeks. "Troy needs me."

"Father! Father!" Hector and Andromache turned to see Astyanax running towards them and came to a halt in front of Hector. "Let me fight with you, Father."

Hector kneeled down and touched Astyanax's shoulder. "You must stay here with your mother, protect her from any Greeks."

"No Greeks can tore our high walls down." Astyanax said with pride.

"Just be careful my son. I love you." Hector kissed Astyanax forehead and gave Andromache one last kiss and left. When Hector was gone Astyanax turned towards his mother. "When can I ever fight?"

"Don't be too hasty to kill someone, Astyanax. Nothing good comes of it."

Hector was now outside the palace with other man ready to die for Troy.

"Brother." Hector turned to see Paris, fully clad in armor.

"Paris, what are you doing here? You are in no position to fight."

"And what? You want me stand there watching my people die? What kind of Prince of Troy would just lie on his bed and eat a majestic food while his people are fighting for there life. I was that kind of Prince and I don't want to be that one anymore."

"But, Paris you don't know how to fight."

"I have practice hard, bother, day and night."

Hector smiled at Paris and gave him a light pat on the back. "Remember Paris, this is not a game me and you used to play. This time it's real."

"Don't worry, I did not bring a wooden sword." Paris smirked at Hector, who laughed in return. Both were now saddled in there horse when Briseis came running towards them. "Hector! Paris!"

"Briseis?" Paris said in disbelief.

"Briseis, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous go back to the palace." Hector said as he ordered one man to bring Briseis back safe to the palace.

"I forgot to give you these." Briseis gave each one of them a fine crafted sword.

"Briseis, where did you ever get this?" Paris asked as he examined his sword.

"I am the queen of Troy, aren't I?" Briseis smirked.

"Well, queen of Troy you have a palace to watch over." Hector said, hoping that she would leave as soon as possible before the Greeks show up. Fortunately for him Briseis nodded. "May the God's be with you." And she left.

"We know Briseis for a long time, but she is still full of surprise." Paris said as he watched Briseis retreating form.

"Not as full of surprise as this war will be." Hector said, his gaze fixed at the empty space ahead of them. But, it won't be empty as soon as the Greeks arrive.

"Why do you think there here?"

"To finish us for sure…to finish me."

Paris looked at Hector, concerned. "He must really loved his cousin for coming all the way here to get revenge."

"His cousin was just a boy, still many things ahead of him."

"Don't worry, Brother. I will not let him get close to you."

Hector gave Paris a small smile as a sign for his thanks as the Greeks arrived that was lead by a black armored warrior, Achilles. The Greek army came to a halt as Achilles proceeded forward. Hector and Paris went forward also.

"The Greek army are becoming lesser and lesser each day." Paris said

"There are not the whole Greek army, Paris. They are just the Myrmidon's and Odysseus army." Hector answered Paris as they both stopped. There were now face to face with Achilles. Achilles was the first one to speak "Wise men used to say…let the first enemy you see on the battle field cover your untouched sword with blood, let him feel your rage and your thirst for this war. But, you Hector though you be the second or any number of these men that I do not see first, It shall be your blood that shall cover my untouched sword, it shall be your blood that will be spilled on these dry sands and the sun shall shine brighter to praise your lose."

"Well just see whose blood spills on the dry sands first." Paris said, angered by Achilles words.

"What's this? The young Prince of Troy, comes out to play a men's game. Perhaps you should go back to your high walls, Prince. This is no child's game."

Paris grabbed his word but was stopped in time by Hector.

"I thought it was you back then." Hector said.

"No excuse can let you escape from your fate, Prince of Troy." With that Achilles went back to his Army and so did Paris and Hector. While all of this was going on Hades was plotting his own war.

"Ares, come out! I need to speak with you."

Out of the shadows Ares came out all clad in a well crafted black armor with a sword in his hands. "Hades? What are you up to now? Starting a war again between Myrmidon's and the Trojan? Or do you really want to destroy Zeus that badly?"

"I only did that to fill one man's desire and to fulfill my own. Join me Ares and we shall bring Zeus down. I have brought my underworld minions along with me and I have the Titans also."

Ares looked at Hades suspiciously. "The Titans were buried by Zeus along time ago."

"And freed by me." Hades said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How did you know where they were buried?"

"Hera told me."

"Hera!" Ares asked, surprised.

"Yes, her. But, forget about that. So, will you join me?"

"What am I going to get?"

"Imagine it, Ares. We shall rule Zeus heavenly kingdom and war shall sprout anywhere where you want it in the mortal world." Ares thought about this and gave in, giving a wicked smile.

"This shall be the greatest war the God's shall ever experience. Besides, I wonder how a God's blood taste like." Ares gave a wicked laugh and was soon joined by Hades. Up in the heaven Zeus was busy watching the mortal world or rather he was busy watching Troy when a servant came in.

"My Lord, the Titans have been freed."

"What? How could this be possible? The only God who knows where I have buried the Titans is my wife, Hera." Suddenly Zeus stopped. "Bring Hera here."

"I am here, My love." Hera stepped out from one of the pillars. The servant bowed down and left.

"The Titans were released." Zeus started.

"So, I've heard."

"You are the only who knows were they were buried!" Zeus took a step closer to Hera, raising his voice. Hera turned away but faced Zeus back. "You don't know how it feels just to be another wife!"

"Perhaps your husband looked for another because you don't know how to please him."

Hera was taken aback by Zeus word. Her anger was boiling inside her as she raise her hand ready to slap him, but Zeus was much faster than her and caught her wrist. Hera winced in pain as Zeus Grip grew tighter.

"Who was it!" Zeus asked, his grip growing tighter and tighter. But he only got a sob from Hera in reply.

"Who was it!" Zeus asked again, this time his voice boomed all over the room. Finally, Hera gave in and said. "It was Hades. He wanted to attack your Kingdom so he may take over." Zeus let go of Hera, who was sobbing wildly, and called for his servant. A servant came in afterwards. "Get her out of here. I don't want to see her face again." The servant bowed and took Hera away who was shouting over and over again. "Zeus, forgive me! Hades tricked me into it! Zeus! Please! I love you, I'm Sorry!

"What are you planning to do now, Zeus?"

Zeus turned around to see Aphrodite standing not too far.

"Prepare for a war."

A/N: Well, that's chapter 5! PLs. read and Review!


	6. Betrayal and Hopes

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm so sorry that it took me quite long to update. I had a hard time thinking on what will happen next. But, I got it all figured out! Hope you like this chappie!

CH.6- Betrayal and Hopes

The sky darkened and the thundered roared all over the world as the king of heaven, Zeus, readied himself for a battle. He was wearing his golden armor and a golden sword that went with it. Hades marches down to the gate of Olympus and bring it down along with Zeus. So, a new shall rise as Hades, the new king of heaven. Alongside with him the God of War, Ares, with black armor and a thirst for blood. Zeus marched down the stairs and out of his heavenly kingdom were other Gods and Goddesses and some heavenly armies awaits him.

"Brothers and sisters, the darkness inside Hades had consumed him. It had driven him mad and now it has taken Ares and even my wife, Hera. But we shall eliminate this darkness and get rid off it for good. For the light is much stronger than the dark and I say this once…We are the light! Fight until we have no breath left!"

This was followed by a loud cheer and raising of weapons in the air. While The God's were about to attack Achilles armies were on the move. Suddenly the thunder grew and the sky darkened until there was no light left. Odysseus searched the sky, but unluckily for him he could not see anything. He looked to his left and then to his right, still there as not a thing he could see. He could hear loud murmurs as the people started to panic, and loud hooves as there heavy feet touched the ground. Odysseus stretched out his hand hoping to touch Achilles. As he stretched out he felt Achilles little beads.

"Achilles!" Odysseus called out.

"What?" Achilles answered as he moved forward blindly.

"We can not have a war like this. We can not see a thing."

"No darkness can stop me."

"We could kill our own men. It'll be a massacre if we continue this!"

Somehow this got Achilles attention as he stopped. "Go back to the camp!" Achilles shouted as all men sighed in relief and obeyed. If that wasn't enough the ground shook as a lightning hit it.

"Back to the City! Back to the city!" Hector shouted as all Trojans went back safe to their homes and behind their safe wall. Hector could see the myrmidons running back to their camp as the lights of troy were lit. But, he could see one men standing alone in the field. Hector could somehow feel his angry gaze at him. Finally the man turned around and followed the Myrmidons. "Till next time, Achilles. Till next time." Hector murmured as he followed the other Trojans. Meanwhile all of the Myrmidons were back to their tents. Achilles removed his armor roughly, angered by the fact that Hector got away again.

"My Lord, Odysseus is here." Edorus said.

Achilles nodded and Odysseus entered.

"What is this? Another brilliant work by the sun God!" Achilles asked.

Odysseus watched as Achilles sharpened his sword. "The God's are having a war. The earth shook as they battle till death. It is dark as the God's are filled with hatred this moment, there shall be no mercy in this war. Their blood that will be spilled will fall down here as rain and it will not stop until the war is over. When it is, the sun shall rise again to praise the new king and all we can do is wait, perhaps will be waiting for our doom."

Achilles put down his sword and said. "We have nothing to do in a God's war and they have nothing to do with ours. We shall march back to Troy at light."

"If there will be a light." Odysseus said. Back at Troy everyone sat down to discuss the outcome of war.

"We must respect the God's war." A priest said proudly.

"No, we must fight at once." Aneon said.

"And how do you suppose we do that without light? Will be finishing all are men before we even kill a myrmidon." Hector said, standing up so to get everyone's attention. "We should let the Queen decide."

"Where is Briseis?" Paris asked as he looked at the empty seat beside him.

"I am here." Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Briseis standing. They all stood up and gave a light bow. Briseis sat at her throne followed by everyone.

"We were deciding if we are to sit here and wait till the war is over or attack while we still have the chance." Aneon said.

"All the God's should be respected in any way. We withhold until it is over." Briseis said. Aneon gave a quick bow and sat down.

"But, my Queen." Pathos, the second in commander, stood up. "We must strike! If the light is ever to return Achilles will kill…"

"Achilles?" Briseis said surprised.

"Yes, my Queen." Pathos answered.

"But…But it can't be. He died."

"We all wished he died."

"Briseis, are you alright?" Hector asked, concerned about Briseis, who was turning rather pale.

"The decision is final. There shall be no attack until the God's war is over." Briseis said quickly. Everyone gave a small bow and left Briseis alone. Briseis heart pounded fast. "It can't be. Zeus resurrected Hector only and him alone." Briseis shook her head. "They must have seen someone else, someone wearing Achilles armor. I must know if he still lives. I must go to their camp."

(Back at Hades Camp)

Hades was inside his tent lying on his back…waiting for something…someone. Suddenly a black cloaked God came in. When it removed it's hood it was…

"Hera" Hades said, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I want Hades…I want Revenge."

A/N: Well that's chapter 6! Don't worry Achilles and Briseis will meet again in the next chapter and Hades will attack in the next chappie! So, pls. R&R!


End file.
